


Misunderstanding

by Martinchan



Category: D4DJ First Mix (Anime), D4DJ Groovy Mix (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Haven't Played The Game Yet, Let's Start Shipping, Misunderstandings, Seen 3 Episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martinchan/pseuds/Martinchan
Summary: Maho sees something special in Rinku while showing her how DJing works. As they talk Rinku misunderstands what Maho means to say; Maho is glad that she did.
Relationships: Aimoto Rinku/Akashi Maho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Misunderstanding

Aimoto Rinku danced and twirled around the practice room as the booming catchy music played. She remained completely unaware or was simply not bothered by the intense stare being sent her way.

Akashi Maho focused her gaze; she couldn’t help but be utterly amazed by the girl in front of her.

_Maybe... this girl... can take me where I've always wanted to go_

The image of the concert Maho saw as a child flashed in her mind followed by the thought of the two of them standing on that stage, the crowd cheering their names, and she knew this was meant to be.

Maho turned the music off and ran off the stage to Rinku’s side. Rinku came to a stop; staring at Maho confusedly, “Huh? Maho-chan, why’d ya stop the music? It was so fun!”

“Aimoto-san…” Maho took another step closer to Rinku; the cheerful girl could feel the unusual intensity coming from her, “I think there could be more to us than just one fun performance. I think you and me could be something… special.”

Rinku’s eyes widened and she let her mouth hang open slightly; she was taken aback though extremely curious, “S-Special?”

Maho smiled, “Yes, just now I felt a certain… draw to you. I didn’t really think it when we first met but you’re actually brilliant! I mean… I know I’m a little plain but still I-”

“No way!” Rinku shouted; her cheeks reddening, “You’re amazing too, Maho-chan! And really pretty too!”

“Eh?” Maho was shocked, “P-Pretty? Uh t-thanks I guess.”

_What a random compliment. Whatever, guess I’ll take it_

Maho shook her head clear of the embarrassment; she tried to get the conversation back on track, “A-As I was saying, you’re really great, so I think we can really be a thing! What do ya say!?”

Rinku seemed unsure; her eyes were turned down to the ground and her smile became a thin line.

Maho’s excitement came to a sudden halt, all the extraordinary thoughts that filled her head were washed away, and it seemed her dream had slipped through her fingers. She took a step away from Rinku, “Oh ok, it’s fine. I thought this was what you wanted from the start.”

Rinku raised her gaze to look at her; raising an eyebrow in confusion. Maho elaborated, “You know, always coming by my classroom and staring at me, always wanting to hang out with me, all those little seashells you gave me!? I thought that’s what this was all about.”

Rinku hummed, placing a finger on her chin, “I never really thought of it like that…”

“Like I said, it’s fine,” Maho waved a hand dismissively, “I’m uh… I’m just gonna grab my laptop than and get going-”

“Wait!” Rinku swiftly grabbed both of Maho’s hands in her own, holding them tightly between them, “You haven’t heard my answer yet!”

“I thought you were rejecting me,” Maho said dejectedly. “That seemed kind of clear…”

“No no no!” Rinku shook her head so much her hair started to wipe around, “I just needed a second to think is all! But I’m all ready now!”

“Ok so…” Maho swallowed nervously, “What’s your answer?”

Rinku gave Maho’s hands a little squeeze; she leaned in with a bright smile, “My answer… is yes!”

Maho sent back a smile just as bright, “S-Seriously? Like seriously?”

“Of course! Really thinking about it… I’d be a fool to turn you down!” Rinku cheered as wrapped her arms around Maho.

Maho readily returned the hug, “This is gonna be awesome!”

Rinku jumped away from Maho and did a quick joyful twirl. “Happy Around!” She yelled as she came to a stop and struck a pose.

“Heh heh, I guess we’re both pretty excited, huh?” Maho asked; scratching the back of her head nervously.

“Well you will be my first girlfriend!” Rinku explained, “How could I not be excited?”

Maho chuckled, “Yeah good point, I-” she paused for a moment, thinking about what Rinku just said. “G-Girlfriend?”

“Yeah, and you know…” Rinku looked to Maho lovingly, “… I think you’re right, I think we will be something special!”

“W-Wait, Aimoto-san, I think-” Maho was cut off by a sudden surprising kiss to her cheek.

Rinku tilted her head innocently, “You should probably call me ‘Rinku’ since we’re dating, yeah?”

Maho raised a shaky hand to her cheek, “I… you just…”

Rinku squealed happily and twirled round again, “This is so great! I’ve only been going to school here for a week and I already have girlfriend!”

“S-Seriously hold on!” Maho stuttered, “I really think you-” Rinku cut her off again with another kiss to the cheek.

“I’m so excited I’m gonna run home and think of date ideas!” Rinku grinned, “I promise I’ll make you the happiest girlfriend around!”

Rinku sprinted out of the room; the door swinging wildly as she left.

Maho stared at the door dumbfounded.

_I… I just tried to ask if she wanted to preform together as an official group… how did it get to this? I better clear it up as soon as possible._

As Maho tidied up her things, the memory of Rinku kissing her remained at the forefront of her mind. Her cheeks grew hot and Maho reached up to rub them; she could still feel the sensation of Rinku’s lips against her and started to grin.

_Well… I guess I don’t **have** to clear things up. This could work out too. I just have to bring up the music thing next time I see her; who knows, it might even be on a date._

Maho giggled at the thought.

_Yeah, we could be music partners **and** romantic partners. She is really sweet… not to mention cute as hell… so why not? It might even give our performance a unique edge if we’re dating._

Maho strolled out the door with a spring in her step. There was a girl hanging around outside; she appeared to be watching Rinku who had already run down to the opposite end of the long hallway and was just turning a corner.

The girl had pinkish hair tied into twintails and gold coloured eyes; Maho believed her name was Ohnaruto Muni. She turned to look at Maho and crossed her arms, “You seem pleased with yourself.”

Maho laughed, “Yeah, I somehow just got a girlfriend.”

“Wait you mean…” Muni’s eyes went wide; she looked back and forth between Maho and where Rinku had ran off to, “WHAAAAT!?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting something for D4DJ, probably won't be posting much more until the game comes to english countries, but I will eventually! 
> 
> I'm an english only fan (as it's the only language I speak) so I haven't been able to play the game yet and see the full roster of characters or get a real good sense of them but 3 episodes into the anime and I'm in love with what I'm seeing so far, so I'm really hyped to keep watching and play the game when it eventually comes out here.
> 
> Anyone with a greater sense for these characters can let me know how did and everyone can just let me know what they thought of the little story in general.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
